The present invention relates to a drive device for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A drive device of a type involved here is used to propel a motor vehicle and thus to provide a torque that propels the motor vehicle. The drive device can include several drive units, normally two drive units that can be of different type, e.g. an internal combustion engine and an electric machine. In this case, a hybrid drive is involved. Still, the drive units may, of course, also be of a same type, i.e. as internal combustion engines or electric machines. The drive units have normally each a drive shaft via which the generated torque is provided.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved drive device which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is compact in structure and thus space-saving and yet reliable in operation.